


"Naruto, stop sending us memes at 3 AM please"

by aurorakitty5



Category: Naruto
Genre: ??????, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gay, Gen, M/M, Memes, Texting, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vines, i'll update when i please, this is a joke fic, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorakitty5/pseuds/aurorakitty5
Summary: cherry boom: Naruto, honey, please,,, just go to sleepfoxy boi: u can't make me do anything!!1!i'm not a duck: actually, she canfoxy boi: shhh, ducky





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> um, hi. here's a funky lil story i decided to do for fun. not even an attempt at an update schedual. please, don't take it seriously.

* * *

**3:05 AM**

 

_Naruto has created a new group chat_

 

_Naruto has renamed the group chat “Team 7 bicth-chat”_

 

_Naruto has changed name their name to foxy boi_

 

_foxy boi has added Sakura and Sasuke to the group chat_

 

 

Sakura: Naruto what the fuck is this?

 

foxy boi: well, i wanted a group chat so i made one

 

Sakura: And you added us because….?

 

foxy boi: who else would i have added? Kakashi?

 

Sasuke: The road this group chat will go down, yes, you should have

 

foxy boi: ur just grumpy!

 

 

_foxy boi has changed Sasuke to grumpy ducky_

 

_grumpy ducky has changed their name to i’m not a duck_

 

 

i’m not a duck: dammit Naruto, this isn’t funny

 

foxy boi: uh, yeah,, it kinda is (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

 

 

_Sakura has changed their name to cherry boom_

 

 

cherry boom: If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em

 

foxy boi: （๑✧∀✧๑） come on ducky, join us

 

i’m not a duck: no

 

foxy boi: bease?

 

i’m not a duck: no

 

foxy boi: bease bease?

 

i’m not a duck: no

 

foxy boi: bease bease bease with itachis head on a silver platter????

 

i’m not a duck: Fine, if it’ll get you off my back

 

foxy boi: yay!!!

 

cherry boom: Are you ever gonna type with capital letters?

 

foxy boi: nope!11! u know me

 

i’m not a duck: Yeah, unfortunately

 

foxy boi: (¬д¬。)

 

i’m not a duck: stop

 

foxy boi: (¬ω¬) no

 

cherry boom: So, uh, Naruto, what was the point of this chat?

 

foxy boi: its for us to talk without kek knowing

 

cherry boom: And ‘kek’ is whom?

 

foxy boi: kakashi-sensei, duh!

 

cherry boom: Oh, should have gotten that

 

foxy boi: yeah, u should have. Hey, ducky, u dead???

 

i’m not a duck: i wish

 

foxy boi: awww, dont be like that!

 

cherry boom: Have something to tell us Sasuke?

 

i’m not a duck: no. Anyways, isn’t it like, 3 right now? Specifically, 3 in the morning?

 

cherry boom: You’re right! Naruto, why are you up this late? Go to sleep!!

 

foxy boi: if its witching hour, then why r you guys still awake??

 

cherry boom: Naruto, honey, please,,, just go to sleep

 

foxy boi: u can't make me do anything!!1!

 

i'm not a duck: actually, she can

 

foxy boi: shhh, ducky

 

i’m not a duck: read my damn name

 

foxy boi: quiet, no cursing in my good christian minecraft server!!!

 

cherry boom: ???

 

i’m not a duck: ???

 

foxy boi: nvm, smh

 

cherry boom: Um, ok. Anyway, all y’all better go straight to bed before i find you and put you to bed the hard way

 

foxy boi: jokes on u i cant do anything straight, me and my gay ass

 

i’m not a duck: The fuck Naruto???

 

cherry boom: Naruto?

 

cherry boom: Naruto??

 

cherry boom: Naruto???

 

i’m not a duck: He left

 

cherry boom: yeah, i can see that Sherlock. Anyways, gn

 

i’m not a duck: wait

 

i’m not a duck: who’s ‘Sherlock”?

 

i’m not a duck: guys?

 

i’m not a duck: fine, whatever

 

cherry boom: go to sleep or i’ll make you go to sleep

 

i’m not a duck: ???? ok????

 

 

**7:00 AM**

 

_Kakashi-sensei has joined the chat_

 

 

Kakashi-sensei: Rise and shine my children!!! ^_^

 

foxy boi: wtf kek, begone thot!

 

 

_foxy boi has kicked Kakashi-sensei from the group chat_

 

_Kakashi-sensei has joined the chat_

 

_foxy boi has kicked Kakashi-sensei from the group chat_

 

_Kakashi-sensei has joined the chat_

 

_foxy boi has kicked Kakashi-sensei from the group chat_

 

_Kakashi-sensei has joined the chat_

 

 

cherry boom: Ok, stop it you two

 

foxy boi: fine ୧(๑•̀ᗝ•́)૭

 

Kakashi-sensei: ^_^

 

 

_foxy boi has changed Kakashi-sensei’s name to hoetake_

 

 

cherry boom: NARUTO!

 

foxy boi: its what he deserves

 

i’m not a duck: All of you need to stop my phone is exploding

 

foxy boi: good i hope the pieces hit you

 

cherry boom: NARUTO!!

 

foxy boi: smh, get his furry ass outta here this is my damn group chat

 

hoetake: naru-chan, that’s not a very nice thing to say

 

foxy boi: dehydrate, choke, and perish ★~(◠ω◕✿)

 

hoetake: ^╭╮^

 

foxy boi: no, get ur furry ass outta here, you woke literally everyone up already, u greasy man

 

hoetake: ^╭╮^

 

foxy boi: try this again and imma sicc iruka-nii on u how would you like that????

 

hoetake: and on that note, let’s go train!! ^_^

 

 

_foxy boi has blocked hoetake from the group_

 

 

cherry boom: Ummm

 

i’m not a duck: ……

 

foxy boi: u heard the furry, get to it i guess

 

cherry boom: Right,,,,

 

i’m not a duck: We’ll get him back for this, right?

 

foxy boi: of course

 

cherry boom: Our first group chat mission

 

cherry boom: Wait, isn’t he still here????

 

foxy boi: nah, my OP powers had blocked him for a lil bit

 

 

_foxy boi has unblocked hoetake from the group chat_

 

 

foxy boi: there. btw, he can’t ready the earlier messages

 

cherry boom: good

 

i’m not a duck: good

 

foxy boi: well, the local furry has been understood, see y’all later sk8er boiz

 

cherry boom: Sasuke, do you understand a word Naruto is saying

 

i’m not a duck: No, you?

 

cherry boom: Nope. Best get moving, yeah?

 

i’m not a duck: Yeah


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phobic of home

* * *

 

**4:20 PM**

 

foxy boi: yaw yeet its 420 my guys

 

cherry boom: um?? eggsplain

 

foxy boi: its the weed time my man

 

i’m not a duck: Right

 

foxy boi: listen!!1! just ask our resident furry

 

hoetake: now naru-kun, that’s not very nice hmm?

 

foxy boi: eat shit furry man! but ‘tis weed-day time!

 

hoetake: i suppose so

 

foxy boi: see! eat that emo duck!

 

i’m not a duck: For the last time stop calling me that! Can’t you read my screen name?

 

foxy boi: sorry, im jared, 19

 

cherry boom: adsfhhakflhliah

 

foxy boi: and thats the tea sis!

 

i’m not a duck: I Fucking Hate All Of You

 

foxy boi: ill take ur knee caps you curse here one more time!

 

i’m not a duck: Oh,,,, I’m sooo scared

 

foxy boi: shut your gob

 

cherry boom: Sasuke, just accept the inevitable

 

i’m not a duck: No

 

cherry boom: F

 

foxy boi: F

 

hoetake: F

 

foxy boi: wait

 

foxy boi: when tf did you come back???

 

hoetake: i’ve been here the entire time

 

foxy boi: ur such a fucking weeb i can’t even

 

i’m not a duck: I’m losing brain cells from this covnersation

 

foxy boi: covnersation

 

cherry boom: covnersation

 

hoetake: covnersation

 

i’m not a duck: Ok, heck y’all and I hope your bread rots

 

cherry boom: Sasuke,,,,

 

foxy boi: tomato whoafdojbkae

 

cherry boom: sniped by ur own rule

 

cherry boom: take the L

 

foxy boi: L

 

foxy boi: did that unepic gamer really leave?

 

cherry boom: seems so

 

foxy boi: Well….

 

cherry boom: oh god oh fucc he’s using punctuation!!1!

  


_foxy boi has changed i’m not a duck name to unepic gamer_

  


unepic gamer: I leave for one second and you do this??

 

unepic gamer: I can’t believe you’ve done this

 

foxy boi: !!!!1111!1!

 

cherry boom: one of us one of us one of us one of us

 

foxy boi: one of us one of us one of us one of us

 

unepic gamer: aight weebs lets get kakashi

 

foxy boi: all in agreement say aye

 

cherry boom: aye

 

unepic gamer: aye

 

hoetake: whut

 

hoetake: i’m????

 

foxy boi: you aint shaking and crying in the club rn i can literally see you a street away dumbhecker

  


_foxy boi has changed hoetake’s name to mimecraft_

  


foxy boi: its what you deserve

 

cherry boom: if i may ask,

 

cherry boom: why?

 

foxy boi: he’s such a fool its fitting

 

foxy boi: weeb

 

**11:00 PM**

 

foxy boi: hehe

 

cherry boom: got o slee p he cc

 

foxy boi: aight fair enough

 

**7:00 AM**

 

mimecraft: Rise and shine my children!!! ^_^

 

foxy boi: eat dirt worm

 

cherry boom: at this point i am powerless to stop him

 

unepic gamer: now you know how i felt

 

mimecraft: i just wanna spread happiness and good cheer to my wonderful students! Is that too much to ask for?

 

foxy boi: yes

 

cherry boom: yes

 

unepic gamer: yes

 

mimecraft: now you guys are just rude! Don't worry, a day filled with training will fix that

 

foxy boi: try me >:3c

 

mimecraft: oh god oh fucafhaifharvhaf

 

foxy boi: id say f in chat but he aint worth my tears

 

cherry boom: your tears are worth literally the mist country coin, they aint worth anything anyways

 

cherry boom: i want pure gold in tears

 

foxy boi: alright! No need to flex

 

unepic gamer: yo, uh, is he dead?

 

foxy boi: miss kesha miss kesha!

 

foxy boi: oh my heccing god he heccing ded

 

mimecraft: hey what’s up, it’s ya boi, uh, 🅱️inny 🅱️enis

 

cherry boom: finally, someone with taste!

 

foxy boi: Iruka!!!111!

 

mimecraft: good morning gamers what boppin?

 

foxy boi: kek here was gonna go make us train, but then he died and hasn’t respawned

 

cherry boom: yeah,

 

cherry boom: i mean, we would have gone eventually but,,,,,,

 

unepic gamer: thanks iruka, we needed that menace to stop

 

foxy boi: it was a big bobo the fool moment

 

mimecraft: aight, just add me to this chat yeah?

 

foxy boi: ok

 

mimecraft: gotta blast y’allgifuukfyguaekIIHEp0r

 

foxy boi: press f to pay respects

 

foxy boi: f

 

cherry boom: f

 

unepic gamer: f

  


_foxy boi has added big brother 🅱️nergy to the chat_

  


big brother 🅱️nergy: alrighty y’all

 

big brother 🅱️nergy: boppin time

 

mimecraft: wot

 

foxy boi: heck yeah!1!!

 

big brother 🅱️nergy: no cursing!

 

big brother 🅱️nergy: you’re on thin fucking ice

 

big brother 🅱️nergy: oh no

 

foxy boi: i cant believe it!

 

foxy boi: Betrayed By Everyone I Knew And Trusted

 

unepic gamer: thats a pretty unepic gamer moment bro

 

foxy boi: BRO

 

cherry boom: we really goin off in here huh?

 

mimecraft: i’m just,,,, confused

 

foxy boi: good

 

unepic gamer: good

 

foxy boi: good

 

big brother 🅱️nergy: good

 

mimecraft: et tu, Iruka?

 

big brother 🅱️nergy: heheh yeah

 

big brother 🅱️nergy: sorry, i’m home of phobic

 

foxy boi: arent’ we all?

 

unepic gamer: yeah

 

cherry boom: yeah

  


_cherry boom changed cherry boom’s name to phobic of home_

  


phobic of home: aight gamers

 

phobic of home: let’s get this bread

 

foxy boi: yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, you've decided to upload?
> 
> sksksk, long story short, I feel better about wanting to write
> 
> this story is def an indulgent story, so while I might not upload frequently, I'll upload
> 
> thanks for sticking around!

**Author's Note:**

> yyyeeaah, ok. bye this is a fucking joke


End file.
